


Promises

by freedomphoenix



Series: The Costume [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shoma, Everyone knows Yuzu and Sho get freaky and find it cute/hilarious, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Porn With Plot, Shoma is lowkey a power bottom, Shoma is needy, Top Yuzuru, Yuzuru is naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Yuzuru makes a promise to Shoma to convince him to come to the group dinner. (Continuation of totally not platonic butt noticing by Yuzuru).





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote this. I don't know, I don't usually write this type of stuff. I had to though, how could I not.

* * *

        Shoma was very tired, all he wanted to do was cuddle with Yuzuru and take a nap. However Yuzuru being Yuzuru the social butterfly, he was talking to all the different figure skaters from various countries and making friends. Shoma didn’t mind at all, happy to see Yuzuru have fun, but all Shoma wanted was a long nap. He squeezed Yuzuru’s hand gently to indicate he was leaving and skated off. He nodded to his fellow skaters and beelined straight for the lockers, wanting nothing more than to take a shower and return to his room.

        “Sho-kun where are you going?” asked Keiji from behind him.

        “To take a shower and go to bed,” Shoma answers, getting rid of his sweaty shirt.

        “You aren’t joining us for dinner?”

        “I can eat something later, I’m tired,” Shoma yawns and blinks.

        “Alright, well if you decide to join us I’ll be with the rest of Team Japan,” Keiji ruffles Shoma’s hair and leaves the locker room. Shoma folds his shirt and tries to find his towel.

        “SHOMA,” exclaims Yuzuru, flinging his arms around Shoma’s bare torso. Shoma can feel himself turn red at the feeling of sweaty Yuzuru pressed against his bare back.

        “Yes, Yuzu?” Shoma turns around in Yuzuru’s embrace to face his over-excited boyfriend. Yuzuru’s hands drift down towards Shoma’s waist and his heart begins to pound, he was used to Yuzuru being affectionate but it wasn’t the same for some reason. It had made his heart rate quicken before they started dating. However, now it made his heart pound outside of his chest. He wondered if Yuzuru realized the effect he had on him.

        “Please come with us to dinner! Everyone wants to socialize and it won’t be the same without you,” insists Yuzuru. Shoma leans into Yuzuru, and his eyes flutter closed. Yuzuru’s hands gently stroke his back and Shoma leans in, even more, content with Yuzuru’s touch.

        “I’m tired Yuzu,” groans Shoma quietly. He hears a slight hitch in Yuzuru’s breath and feels Yuzuru’s hands drift lower. Before he can register what is happening, Yuzuru’s hands squeeze his butt and his hands flutter softly back up Shoma’s arms. Shoma can feel himself shutter, “Yuzu don’t do that.”

        “Alright love birds, if you’re going to be like that don’t do it in public,” says Javier, stripping in the corner to take a shower.

        “But Javi, Shoma is so cute,” Yuzuru squeezes Shoma’s cheeks and ruffles his hair.

        “We get it, you’re in love, now either let the poor boy sleep or drag him to dinner with us.”

        “Sho-kun if you come to dinner,” Yuzuru’s whisper’s something to Shoma in Japanese and Javier sees Shoma turn bright red. Shoma nods quickly and practically strips and runs straight into the shower.

        “You better not have shower sex, I’m right here,” Javier says with a raised eyebrow.

        “No shower sex. You have bad thought Javi. Shoma come to dinner because he want to,” Yuzuru beams. Javier highly doubts that Shoma actually wants to come to dinner. Javier has a feeling Yuzuru has bribed his poor, cute boyfriend with something.

        “Yuzuru you are very naughty,” Javier says.

        “Not me,” Yuzuru smiles innocently and Javier questions why the Figure Skating Gods made this man good at ice skating and being a devious little shit.

        “I’ll see you at dinner,” Javier waves goodbye, deciding that he’d much rather wear his clothes from before and take a shower in the Olympic Village than risk seeing whatever was going to happen in this locker room. He also better prevent any poor, unsuspecting ice skater from walking in on Japan’s two top skaters.

* * *

        Shoma ran his hands down his body, rubbing the sore muscles, trying not to think of Yuzuru’s whispered promise. He feels his cock flare at the thought and Shoma turns bright red. Javier must be right outside and he was thinking naughty thoughts about Yuzuru. It wasn’t fair, Yuzuru had whispered about something so dirty Shoma couldn’t help but be turned on. Shoma decides that he would much rather rub a quick one out then go to dinner with a hard-on. His hand grips his cock and he gently jerks it up and down, biting back a moan at the thought of the promise Yuzuru made. He’s so lost in his fantasy he doesn’t hear the door quietly creak open.

        “Hey sexy,” Yuzuru says, his hands wrap around Shoma’s waist and Shoma’s eyes fly open. Shoma turns red and groans as he removes his hands from his cock, embarrassed. “Don’t stop for me, by all means, continue.”

        “Yuzu,” complains Shoma, shy and extremely turned on.

        “Look at yourself in the mirror,” whispers Yuzuru, making Shoma shudder. The mirror in front of him is slightly fogged up from the hot water but he can make out his flushed face and cock. Yuzuru, kisses Shoma’s neck, sucking gently as he makes his way down to his collarbones. Shoma arches back and bites back a moan. Shoma has never felt so turned on in his life. “You look so sexy baby,” Yuzuru whispers, his voice scratchy from arousal. “If I knew telling you I’d eat you out tonight would make you like this I would say this more often.”

        “Yuzu stop teasing,” whines Shoma. He can feel Yuzuru’s cock throb against his ass at Shoma's words.

        “Continue baby, I want to see you cum from your own hands.” Yuzuru continues to kiss and suck at Shoma's neck, his hands wandering around Shoma’s waist. Shoma shakily grips his cock and runs a finger over his slit, he bites back another moan when Yuzuru begins to pinch his nipples. He moves his hand up and down, desperately trying to get enough friction.

        “Yuzu, Yuzu,” Shoma pants as he moves his hand quicker. Yuzuru turns Shoma around and kisses him. Their tongues clash and Shoma can feel his stomach tighten indicating his impending orgasm. Yuzuru’s hand reaches down and begins to stroke Shoma’s cock, and Shoma arches and spurts out strings of white. It covers both of their stomachs and Yuzuru’s hard cock.

        “Fuck you’re so hot Shoma,” Yuzuru groans, bringing Shoma in to kiss him one more time. Shoma is panting and feels utterly spent. Shoma still reaches down and returns the favor, Yuzuru finishing not too long after. “Seeing you so turned on made me finish way too early,” complains Yuzuru softly.

        “Yuzu, you were unfair, what if someone caught us,” Shoma complains. Yuzuru grabs the shower head and gently rinses the cum off the both of them.

        “Nobody would’ve caught us, baby, I made sure Javier wouldn’t let anyone in,” Yuzuru runs his hands softly over Shoma’s body to clean off any remaining cum and Shoma sighs, pleased.

        “Fine,” Shoma becomes pliant, leaning into Yuzuru’s body. “You’re so beautiful Yuzuru,” Shoma says tiredly.

        “Don’t say that to me, I won’t be able to wait for tonight.”

        “Do I still have to go to dinner?”

        “If you want me to eat you out baby I expect to see you there,” Yuzuru teases, his voice low. Shoma feels another spike of arousal and groans.

        “Don’t make me horny again,” scolds Shoma. Yuzuru just giggles and pours some shampoo in Shoma’s hair, washing Shoma’s hair for him.

* * *

        “What took you so long Yuzuru?” asks Evgenia as Yuzuru walks in late. The figure skater tended to arrive slightly early to dinners and rarely ever appeared late.

        “Ah, I had to take care of some things.”

        “Oh, okay,” Evgenia nods, she notices Shoma come in. “Shoma came?” Evgenia waves at Shoma excitedly. Shoma looks up and notices Evgenia, he gives a small wave and walks over.

        “Good job today,” Shoma says slowly in English.

        “Thank you!” says Evgenia in accented Japanese. “I didn’t know you would come to dinner.”

        “Last day, so I come,” Shoma says slowly in English. Evgenia smiles and looks at Shoma’s neck. They’re the same height so her eyes are immediately drawn to the red marks on his neck. “Are those hickeys?” asks Evgenia in slow English. Shoma’s eyes widen and he looks down at his shirt and notices that his collar wasn’t as high as he thought. Shoma’s cheeks turn bright red. He quickly searches for Yuzuru to curse him but his noodle man was long gone. Yuzuru was all the way across the room taking selfies with the Shibutani siblings. “Uh…”

        “Hickeys?” Adam Rippon asks. The flamboyant man slides in, takes one look at Shoma’s chest and laughs. He nods to confirm Evgenia’s question. “Cute Shoma has an excited lover,” winks Adam.

        “Uh, no lover, just mosquitoes,” Shoma tries to explain in broken English.

        “There are no mosquitoes in the winter. Don’t be shy Shoma, I’m glad you’re putting those 37 condoms to good use!” Adam says. Shoma barely understands what Adam says but the word “condoms” stick out enough for him to understand what Adam is implying. Shoma shakes his head vigorously to deny the fact but Adam just laughs.

        “Goodbye Shoma, I have to go to my teammates,” Evgenia says in slow Japanese. “I’m glad you’re having fun,” she gives him a hug and walks away talk to some of her teammates.

        “Safe sex is the best sex,” Adam says, patting him on the shoulder and drifting off with a grin. Shoma wants to roll under one of the tables and hide in embarrassment. People will now think he’s a sex-crazed maniac all thanks to his over-affectionate boyfriend Yuzuru Hanyu.

        “Shoma, you made it,” says Keiji. Keiji drags him over to where the rest of Team Japan is sitting.

        “I didn’t think you would join us for dinner,” says Satoko.

        “How are you Shoma?” asks Kana.

        “I’m doing well, I decided to come because it’s the last day.”

        “Shoma is your neck red?” asks Kaori. Everyone turns to examine Shoma’s neck and he curses Yuzuru Hanyu and his beautiful face.

        Keiji bursts out laughing, “Yuzuru really did a number on you.” Shoma turns bright red.

        “Yuzuru did this?” asks Satoko.

        “Didn’t you hear Javier had to warn everyone to not go the locker room those two were holed up in,” Keiji says. Shoma really wants to strangle Yuzuru now. Speaking of the devil Yuzuru makes his way over to their table with a bright smile.

        “What is everyone giggling about?” asks Yuzuru. Shoma is infinitely grateful they’re speaking Japanese, he can only imagine the look on everyone else’s face if they found out what Japan’s two top skaters were doing in the locker room.

        “The hickeys you left on Shoma’s neck,” says Chris.

        “What are you talking about?” Yuzuru says in mock disbelief, sitting in the empty chair next to Shoma. Shoma buries his head into Yuzuru’s shoulder, shy. “Did you hear?” distracts Yuzuru, chatting happily about the newest gossip in the ice skating world. He squeezes Shoma’s hand gently under the table and Shoma is glad. Yuzuru may be excited and all over the place, but he knew when Shoma felt uncomfortable.

* * *

        “Yuzuru, stop it, what if someone sees us,” pants Shoma as Yuzuru attacks his neck. They’re walking or trying to walk to Yuzuru’s room but Yuzuru is making it extremely difficult. They barely make it to Yuzuru’s room and open the door before the both of them are sprawled out on Yuzuru’s bed.

        Yuzuru trails kisses, “I’m—so—glad—I—marked—you,” Yuzuru punctuates every pause with a kiss down his neck. Shoma’s hands reach up to Yuzuru’s chest and he runs his hands down, admiring the way Yuzuru shudders. Shoma’s shirt comes off and Yuzuru trails kisses down his body.

        “Take your shirt off Yuzu,” Shoma grabs at Yuzuru’s shirt, wanting to see the lithe body underneath. Yuzuru stops his ministrations, leaning back as he straddles Shoma’s hips. His shirt flies off and is thrown into a random corner. Yuzuru can feel Shoma’s erection through his pants and Yuzuru grinds down causing Shoma to moan, hips rising. Shoma’s hands run down Yuzuru’s back, admiring the way Yuzuru’s muscles shift underneath his hands. Shoma takes in the way the moonlight seems to bounce off of Yuzuru’s body, “You’re beautiful,”  Shoma says, breathless. Yuzuru smiles and kisses Shoma gently.

        “I’m going to treat you real good tonight my handsome Shoma. Turn over baby, pants off,” Yuzuru gets off of Shoma’s hips, grabbing the lube by the bedside table as Shoma turns over and quickly removes his pants. “Ass up,” Yuzuru gently tugs Shoma’s hips. Shoma buries his head into the pillow shy. He thought the shower was embarrassing. Having his ass in the air, cold and exposed makes him want to curl up. Yuzuru seems to sense Shoma’s discomfort and trails his hands down Shoma’s sides. He leaves kisses down Shoma’s back, causing Shoma’s ass to arch even higher. Yuzuru leaves a hickey on Shoma’s butt cheek before spreading it open. Yuzuru admires the way Shoma’s hole clenches, “Relax Sho, I won’t hurt you.”

        Shoma grumbles, shy and very turned on for the second time today. He takes a sharp intake of breath when he feels Yuzuru spit and his tongue poking at the ring of muscle. Shoma had cleaned himself before dinner and didn’t eat anything during the dinner for this exact moment. He blessed his friends for being too absorbed in conversation to notice Shoma only sipping water and not eating any of his food. He’s snapped out of his train of thought when he feels Yuzuru’s tongue probing even deeper. It feels odd and slightly uncomfortable.

        “Are you okay Shoma? Green?” asks Yuzuru, his hands keeping Shoma’s ass cheeks apart.

        “Mhm,” mumbles Shoma. “Green, just a little funny.” Yuzuru’s tongue is toying with the ring of muscle and his tongue slips in again, this time something feels different. Shoma moans and Yuzuru begins to flick his tongue a little more.

        Yuzuru feels as if he’s in heaven. The thought of Shoma’s velvet pants crosses his mind and he attacks Shoma’s hole with his tongue. Shoma begins to moan, no longer attempting to hold it back. The pillow barely muffles the sounds Shoma is making. Shoma’s hips are shaking. Yuzuru can feel Shoma’s groan shoot straight to his cock. “Sho you’re so hot,” groans Yuzuru, rising from eating Shoma out. Yuzuru’s hand reaches to tug at Shoma’s cock and grins when Shoma arches against him. His hips pushing back towards Yuzuru’s face, wanting him to continue. “Can I put a finger in?”

        “Yes, yes, just fill me up,” Shoma says. He realizes what he said and groans. “Please forget I said that.”

        “I will never forget that you’re so sexy,” Yuzuru kisses Shoma’s lower back. He squeezes some lube onto Shoma’s hole and admires the way it clenches at the cold feeling. He puts some on his fingers and teases Shoma’s hole with his pointer. He plays around with the rim before pushing it in. Shoma almost sucks his finger in completely and Yuzuru bites his lip, extremely turned on. He pushes in a little deeper and feels another throb go through his cock, the thought of entering Shoma turning him on even more. “It seems like you’ve done this before,” Yuzuru teases gently. Pumping his finger gently, he enters a second finger and Shoma easily accepts it.

        “I do this sometimes, when I think about you,” Shoma admits shyly and Yuzuru feels like he might cry in joy. The thought of Shoma fingering himself, ass cheeks spread and dripping with lube while thinking of Yuzuru fucking into him is incredibly hot. “Yuzu--” Shoma pauses, rolling the thought over in his head.

        “Yes, Sho?” Yuzuru pauses, not wanting to hurt Shoma.

        “If you want to you can put it in,” Shoma says shyly. Yuzuru feels like every fantasy he’s ever had is being fulfilled right now. Yuzuru puts in a third finger and twists his fingers finding Shoma’s prostate, he rubs it and Shoma lets out the loudest moan he has ever heard from the quiet boy. “Stop teasing and put it in!” demands Shoma with a needy whine. Yuzuru is surprised that his quiet boyfriend has it in him. It almost seemed like he hit a switch.

        “So demanding baby,” Yuzuru giggles. He continues to thrust his fingers in, not giving Shoma a break.

        “Yuzu,” Shoma’s ass shakes as he pushes back, moaning dirtily trying to get Yuzuru’s fingers deeper. Yuzuru pulls out and takes a couple deep breaths to steady himself. “You’re tested just put it in,” Shoma says. Yuzuru almost has a nosebleed right then and there.

        “Are you sure?” asks Yuzuru. Shoma turns around and looks at him, deep brown eyes meeting Yuzuru’s. There is so much love and trust that Yuzuru just wants to kiss him. Yuzuru kisses Shoma and nuzzles noses, “I love you so much.”

        “So do I Yuzu, I trust you,” Shoma says, “now put it in before I get impatient.”

        “Are you sure you don’t want to put those Olympic condoms to use?”

        “We’re both tested Yuzu, I want to feel you,” Shoma says, his legs wrap around Yuzuru’s waist bringing him in. Shoma’s cheeks are red and his head is tilted to the side, the only thing indicating his embarrassment. Yuzuru squirts some more lube on his cock and guides his tip in, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. Shoma moans in satisfaction as he feels Yuzuru slowly fill him up. Yuzuru bottoms out and waits for Shoma to adjust, trailing kisses up and down Shoma’s chest. Shoma takes a deep breath, “You can move Yuzu.”

        Yuzuru thrusts shallowly, trying to get used to the tight feeling of Shoma wrapping around him, desperately trying to edge himself so he doesn’t cum immediately. “Shoma, you’re making it so hard for me, not to cum,” he feels Shoma squeeze even tighter at those words.

        “Faster Yuzu,” Shoma says, his hands wrap around Yuzuru’s back. Yuzuru obliges and begins to thrust faster, Shoma’s nails scratch his back. Shoma’s head is thrown back, his curly hair splayed across the pillow and Yuzuru drinks in the sight. He admires the way Shoma has unraveled completely in front of him. The marks all over Shoma's body make Yuzuru thrust even harder, a sense of pride that he was the one who did that to Shoma. Yuzuru fucks Shoma with a measured pattern, switching between slow and fast in an attempt to edge himself. 

        He hits Shoma’s prostate and Shoma arches off of the bed, his nails digging into Yuzuru’s back. Yuzuru aims for Shoma's prostate again, hitting it over and over. He feels Shoma squeeze down and Yuzuru lets out a strangled moan. Shoma’s a moaning mess, shaking and clawing his back desperately. Yuzuru realizes as Shoma scratches his back he will not be able to wear his open back costume for a while. Even the mesh panel would be unable to cover the red marks on his back. Yuzuru feels Shoma practically pulse around him, the smaller man’s orgasm coming. Yuzuru shakily reaches to jerk Shoma off. Shoma grips Yuzuru’s shoulders tightly and squeezes Yuzuru impossibly tight. He spurts and shudders, panting heavily. Yuzuru continues to thrust as Shoma cums. “Over-sensitive, Yuzu.”

        “Fuck Shoma, I can’t stop, you—feel so—good,” Yuzuru continues to thurst, breathing heavily. Yuzuru feels his orgasm hit him as Shoma’s hole pulses from his own orgasm. Yuzuru stills, coming deep inside Shoma. He attempts to pull out but Shoma pulls him in closer. Yuzuru’s cum dripping out between them as he continues to spurt inside.

        “It’s fine,” Shoma mutters softly. Yuzuru grins as Shoma lets Yuzuru lay on top of him, riding out his aftershocks.

        “I didn’t know Sho was so kinky,” Yuzuru says with a giggle.

        “Mhm,” Shoma admits, not even shy, he nuzzles into Yuzuru’s collarbone, “it’s because Yuzu is a good lover and it’s Yuzuru. I don’t mind keeping Yuzu inside me,” Yuzuru feels his heart beat even faster at the compliment.

        “You’re going to give me an asthma attack Shoma,” Yuzuru complains. “Come on, even if you don’t mind being sticky I want to take a shower.”

        “You have to clean me them, I’m tired,” Shoma says, and Yuzuru grins at the cute sight.

        “Fine, now come on,” Yuzuru gets off with slightly shaky legs. He gently plies Shoma off the bed and the two of them stumble to the shower. Yuzuru bites back a pleased smile at the sight of Shoma tiredly waddling, cum dripping down his legs.

        “I know you find this hot, now clean me off, you made me get up,” Shoma says.

        “You’re so demanding during and after sex,” Yuzuru says. Shoma just pouts and Yuzuru ruffles Shoma’s hair, helping him in the shower. “I don’t mind, it’s nice to see you open up, literally,” Yuzuru winks. Shoma turns red and Yuzuru laughs. Yuzuru reaches between Shoma’s legs and gently pushes the cum out with his fingers.

        Shoma groans, “Oversensitive Yuzu.”

        “Sorry baby, I have to put my fingers in there clean you out.” Shoma nods, tiredly leaning into Yuzuru’s shoulder. He allows the hot water to run over the two of them, fucked out and very happy.

        “Thank you Yuzuru,” Shoma says.

        “For what?”

        “For taking care of me,” Shoma says. He kisses Yuzuru’s collarbone, sucking at one spot Shoma manages to leave a hickey of his own.

        “Always, can you imagine that you were crying in a bathroom a couple days ago and here you are spread out so nicely for me.”

        “Don’t tease me Yuzu,” Shoma complains but laughs. He gets on his tiptoes and kisses Yuzuru. “I will take care of you next time,” Shoma promises. Yuzuru grins.

        “I’ll hold you to that.”

* * *

       Yuzuru was full of energy bouncing around getting ready for the closing ceremony. “What did you do to Shoma?” asks Javier noticing a tired Shoma trudging along. “Why is he wearing your shirt?” noticing Yuzuru’s training clothes clinging to Shoma’s body.

        “He slept over,” Yuzuru says with a pleased grin. He bounds over to Shoma and ruffles his hair happily, Shoma just smiles and leans in.

        “Shoma!” Adam says, noticing the smaller skater. “Did you put those Olympic condoms to good use?” Shoma tilts his head confused, Javier walks closer, wanting to know what the other skaters were discussing.

        “You’re the one who flustered my Shoma last night during dinner,” says Yuzuru.

        Adam’s eyes widen and he chuckles, “Oho--I didn’t know Japan top skaters were together, skilled in the rink and the bed,” realizing who had left marks all over Shoma.

        Shoma realizes what they’re talking about and instead of shying away he looks at Adam, “I had good time last night,” he says deadpan. Adam throws his head back and laughs even harder.

        “Good for both of you,” he pats both of them on the shoulder and walks away.

        “Did I just hear what I think I did?” asks Javier.

        “Yes Javier-san,” says Shoma. Javier thought that Yuzuru was the devilish one, maybe he was wrong.

* * *

     Shoma collapses on the blue mat, absolutely tired. He was extremely satisfied but very tired. He decided that he was going to take a nap before the closing ceremony. He doesn’t realize the commotion he has caused within the figure skating world with his comments. Yuzuru grins when he finds Shoma sprawled on the blue mat, asleep, he covers Shoma with his jacket. Shoma’s eyes blearily blink open. “Yuzu?”

        “You’ve caused quite the commotion Sho-kun,” Yuzuru says. “It’s almost time for the opening ceremony.”

        “I’m tired, who’s fault is that?” asks Shoma.

        “Sorry Shoma,” Yuzuru says sheepishly, patting his butt.

        “I want to sleep more.”

        “Okay, okay, I’ll come get you when it’s closer if you want to go,” Yuzuru says.

        “Kiss first,” Shoma says. Yuzuru shakes his head in disbelief, pecking Shoma lightly. Shoma immediately falls back asleep and Yuzuru smiles fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried everyone, this is the second time I've written this type of stuff. Please be gentle if it's bad.


End file.
